Cable-routing devices of this kind are used for guiding cables, media lines, hoses and the like, especially in robots.
In generic cable-routing devices, and also in the cable-routing device according to the invention, the pivoting joints are located within the cable-routing device, i.e. at a radial distance from the respective outer guide elements; the pivoting joints are preferably located at the centre of the cable-routing device, i.e. in the middle between at least two opposite guide elements located radially outwards. This preferably applies to all pivoting joints of the cable-routing device. Consequently, at least part of the area of a guide channel for accommodating cables, lines and the like is provided between the pivoting joints and the radially most outward-lying guide elements. In known cable-routing devices, the links are joined together in pivoting fashion, where a flexible retaining element in the form of a wire rope or the like is provided, which is passed through the pivoting joints and extends over the entire length of the cable-routing device in order to hold the cable-routing device together. As a result, the cable-routing device has to be disassembled almost completely by disconnecting and removing the wire rope, at least from one end, e.g. in order to permit replacement of damaged links located a distance away from the end areas. To assemble the chain, all the links facing one end of the cable-routing device, starting from the damaged link, then have to be fitted on the wire rope again. Consequently, the assembly and disassembly of the cable-routing device is a very time-consuming process. However, the use of cable-routing devices of this kind without wire ropes often fails due to the fact that the cable-routing device can then no longer absorb sufficiently high tensile forces.
The object of the invention is to provide a cable-routing device that is capable of absorbing high tensile forces and/or thrust, especially in the longitudinal direction, and whose assembly and/or disassembly is facilitated.